This invention relates to the apparatus and process method for application of decorative imprints in either single or multi-color renditions to the felt cover playing surface of either a pool or billiard table.
It is well known in pool and billiard table art that a primary requirement for pool and billiard table surfaces, if there is to be accurate play, is that such surfaces must be absolutely flat and true with no thickness or dimensional irregularities that would interfere with the course of either a cue or game ball during play. Thus, the application of any decorative imprint to the felt surface covering for a pool or billiard table top was not heretofore satisfactorily accomplished as an interfering playing surface irregularity was thereby incorporated and inherent to any such decorative application. Being illustrative of the foregoing point, as in the case of placement of a "spot" on either a pool or billiard table for spotting the cue ball, illustratively taught in Nathan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,143,222 dated Jun. 15, 1915, there is disclosed the use of a "--thin, tough material, as for instance linen or silk fabric,--over which the balls may roll with the least deflection." (emphasis added).
Another pool table teaching showing playing surface decorative imprints is as set forth in Galedrige, U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,890 dated Sep. 3, 1968, which teaches the use of novel markings upon a pool table playing surface, wherein, however, no method or procedure is described or disclosed regarding the nature or character of the marking medium or application thereof.
The imprinting methodology as herein taught employs the use of a vacuum frame apparatus to effect the drawing of the printing ink or paint through an imprint stencil and into the pool or billiard table felt covering fabric to thereby eliminate the adverse effects of the incorporation of thickness and dimensional irregularities. Although the vacuum frame apparatus for photostencil preparation as taught in Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,817 dated Mar. 17, 1987, is structurally similar, the methodology and functional aspects thereof are applied to the art of stencil preparation as opposed to stencil printing per se, and are thus clearly distinguished.
When the application of decorative imprints in either single or multi-color rendition to a pool or billiard table felt cover playing surface is desired, without the incorporation therein of either thickness or dimensional irregularities which would otherwise interfere with the course of either a cue or game ball during play, the instant invention provides a new and novel apparatus and process method for accomplishing the same.